Fallin' For You
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto sleepover. Sasuke's only known Naruto for a year and hes already in love with him. songfic. Written and dedicated to and for Meloremi and VanityWantsYou. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly, but one day I shall bwahahaha!!! Jk and I don't own Fallin' For You that is by Colbie Caillat. But I do own the changes I made in the lyrics.

A/N: wellp its 2:00 in the morning and I should be working on my You Belong With Me Chappy 3 but I can't help it!!! You see I was listening to this song and this is dedicated to two very awesome people! One of them I actually do know, while the other I do not, and the reason why I'm writing this to the person I do not know is because they wrote a 50 something odd chapter of a NaruSasu story and I fell in love with it. And in actuality I was planning on dedicating a story to Mel-Chan loooooooooooooooong before You Belong With Me soooppp here it is; also dedicated to VanityWantsYou because of her extra bad ass story called Just Like Heroin. So I suggest you guys go and read that!!! Its beast!

Summary: A Sasuke and Naruto sleepover. Sasuke's only known Naruto for a year but already he feels like he loves him. Songfic

Xxx

Naruto smiled as he heard the doorbell ring. "Well he's early…he wasn't supposed to come till 10:00 its 8:45…" He heard another *Ding dong* and he quickly ran downstairs and walked across his living room towards the door.

He TRIED to pat down his wild blonde hair and straightened his clothes, he was wearing a orange and black shirt that said, "Kyuubi", and black skinny jeans, he was bear footed.

Then he opened the door to reveal Sasuke, who was wearing a black Slipknot shirt and black skinny jeans with a silver chain. He had a pair of checkered vans that matched his wristband and his hair was its usual duck-butt way.

"Hey, Sasu-Kun!" the blonde said, trying not to grin like a maniac in front of his best friend and secret crush. But all Naruto got was a "Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes and then smiled at Sasuke.

Just then Sasuke sighed, "So are we going to stand out here all day? Or are you going to let me in, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked and tried not to melt as Naruto pouted.

"Hey! Teme! That's not fair! Hmf, fine then! Come in." Naruto stepped aside to let Sasuke come in, just then Naruto noticed that Sasuke was carrying his guitar along with his duffel bag.

"Oi, Sasu! Couldn't leave your baby home tonight?" Naruto asked motioning his eyes and nodded at the guitar in his right hand.

Sasuke "Hn"-ed and just shrugged, "I don't like leaving it home. I don't want Itachi to do anything with it…knowing him."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke tried not to melt again. He had a beautiful laugh. Sasuke then stepped into the fairly large house and set down his things while looking around, taking in everything.

Naruto smirked as he saw the awe in Sasuke's eyes. "Wow, Dobe. I didn't know you lived in such a nice house." But then of course an Uchiha could never give a compliment without proving himself better, "but then again the Uchiha Mansion is much, much nicer. How about next time we go there?"

That wiped the smirk off of Naruto's face as he, again, pouted. "Teme!! You're so mean! Anyway, come one lets go up to my room!"

Naruto in his eagerness quickly grabbed up Sasuke's duffel bag and headed up the stairs, halfway up he looked back and saw Sasuke gripping his guitar and rapidly following him.

As they got to the top of the stairs, Naruto turned and made his way through a long hallway finally stopping at the seventh door on the right.

He opened the door to Sasuke to reveal a fairly large room. It was painted red and black, it had pictures of famous bands and singers.

Sasuke snickered as he saw a picture of a girl with long blonde hair, who was soaking wet and hugging a plump man with black hair. The surrounding was a beach and they looked really happy. **(1)**

Sasuke smirked and turned to Naruto, "I didn't know you liked Colbie Caillat…that was on her music video, Fallin' For You." He stated matter-a-factly.

Naruto stared in shock at him then pouted, "Nani? I like that song!" he quickly turned from Sasuke, while he tried to hide a blush.

"Anyway, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked turning back to his crush.

"I don't know…to be honest I've never had a sleepover… ", Sasuke starred as Naruto's mouth opened in shock. "Really? Like, never?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sasuke smiled a bit, something he only did with Naruto and his brother, Itachi. "Hai."

Naruto's heart melted to his shoes as he saw Sasuke's rare smile. "Oh…well that's going to have to change, Uchi-san!" Naruto exclaimed, using one of the many nicknames he had for the Uchiha.

Sasuke laughed, actually laughed and Naruto didn't think his life could get any better and he smiled.

Xxx

After about an hour or two of playing video games, watching movies, and eating junk food, Naruto was tired.

It was nearly 12:00am when Naruto asked, "Hey, Teme! Did you want the bed?" he asked Sasuke, trying not to yawn rather loudly.

Sasuke smiled softly, "No I'm ok. I don't think I'll be going to bed anytime soon. So you can have it."

Naruto stared at him again (for the 11th time that night) and sighed, "Um…alright but just because you're not going to sleep soon, I think I'll sleep on the floor over here.

He came in front of the Sasuke, but on the other side of the room. He lay down and sighed, "Mmmnn…night Sasuke." He yawned and then turned over so he was facing the wall, away from Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled again, "G'night, Dobe." And he smirked as he heard a "I heard that, Teme."

The raven haired shook his head and smiled again. He sighed and then looked over at his forgotten guitar in the corner, than he looked up and saw the poster of the girl and the plump man hugging and spinning at the beach and suddenly Sasuke reached forward and grabbed his guitar, opening the case and taking it out.

He lifted the black strap over his shoulder and rested his elbow on the top **(2)** and thrummed it a little bit. He quickly adjusted the knobs **(3)** trying to get it tuned just right.

He sat back against the wall and stared at the lithe form of Naruto, who was still awake by the way.

Just then Naruto heard Sasuke sigh and he began thrumming the guitar again, playing a very familiar tune and then after a few seconds an angel-like voice rang out softly.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

Sasuke sighed, stopping and Naruto almost cried at the loss of the beautiful voice that was beginning to lull him to sleep. Then the blonde heard Sasuke sigh and once again the thrumming picked up and Sasuke re-sang the first verse.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

Naruto unconsciously sighed and he listened to the beautiful voice go into that next verse. Sasuke was staring at Naruto's back as he went into the second verse and he thought "_This is for you, Naruto" _

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

Sasuke's voice pitched up as he went into the chorus, singing and pouring his heart into that one song as he stared at Naruto.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Sasuke stared at Naruto's hand that was laying on his side as he sang the next part. He wanted to hold that hand, just like the song said but he kept his urges to reach out by singing more.

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

Naruto didn't know if he could take it anymore, he could just feel Sasuke pouring his heart into this song, and it hurt him so much to know that Sasuke was falling for someone. He nearly choked out a sob but kept it down and tried to calm his breathing as Sasuke thrummed against his guitar.

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

Sasuke nearly groaned, what if he told Naruto? And what if he got utterly rejected? He couldn't handle that. He had barely known Naruto for a year and already the blonde had managed to steal his heart, something that he had kept under lock and key. And he knew that if he didn't tell Naruto soon, he would break and his head would explode.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Naruto couldn't help think about the raven…Twenty. Four. Seven. It just wasn't a crush, he realized, it was love. Naruto tried not to let out a bitter laugh as he realized he was in love with his best friend, someone he had only known for a year. He tried to calm down his breathing, remembering he was trying to portray a sleeping boy.

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

Sasuke nearly cried as he sang out the bridge. He must stay calm, he must stay calm. He had to,..just had to. Sasuke let the tears roll down and thought bitterly, "_If I change the lyrics just a bit…maybe…that would make a difference…not like it would…but…oh hell with it! It's not like he's going to hear them anyway." _

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
Naru I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
Naru I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Naruto's half lidded eyes shot open as he heard Sasuke's change and he nearly shot up and tackled the onyx eyed boy but held himself back. He wanted to let him finish.

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
Naru I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

"_Oh fuck it! I'm doing this!" _Naruto sat up and turned around, shocking Sasuke who kept singing.

_I'm fallin' for you_

Staring deep into Naruto's bright blue eyes, Sasuke felt himself get lost in them and in the final words of the song.

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

Sasuke finished and breathed slightly, panting. Naruto stared deep into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Naruto asked quietly after what seemed like days, which was actually 2 minutes and 57 seconds (Sasuke counted.)

"You never asked" Sasuke's reply was. He mentally smacked himself up the head. What kind of answer was that?!?!

Naruto smiled a little bit then he leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips with his. It only lasted a few seconds and then Naruto pulled back slightly.

"I feel the same." He whispered, his lips so close to Sasuke's that Sasuke could feel them brushing against his as he talked. "For so long, and…I've just figured out…that I'm in love with you. I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened even wider, if that was possible. "You…y-you love me?" he asked shocked.

Naruto laughed slightly pained, "Hai. So much, actually." Sasuke then leaned forward a few centimeters and captured Naruto's lips in a deep, slow kiss.

"I love you, too. I love you, too." Sasuke smiled and he said it again, "I love you, too."

Naruto laughed slightly, all the pain fading away as he hugged Sasuke, who had already taken off his guitar and put it on the floor.

They hugged tightly and Sasuke grinned into the hug, they pulled back only to come back to each other, kissing.

As they pulled back again they both said four simple words that made them burst into laughter after the sappy moment. Then they kissed and couldn't help saying them again.

"I fell for you"

Xxxxxx

I wasn't exactly pleased at the way this ended but I didn't know how to end it. So anyway its 3:49am now. Wow…this is 6 pages, exactly how long my paper is supposed to be. Lolz. So anyway how did you guys like it?? It wouldn't leave my mind so I just had to get it on paper so it would stop bothering me! Lolz

Reviewz would be very lovely at the moment!!! Thankieess! ~~xxRainbow-muffinsxx~~

p.s. I was actually hoping to be one of the first people to do a fic on this song. Its such a lovely song donchya think???


	2. AUTHORS NOTE WARNING THINGY

Crap I just realized I didn't put what the numbers mean so here they are

**That was on the Music Vid of Fallin For You by Colbie Caillat.**

**I didn't know what to put there.**

**What were those little knobby things called? I forget.**


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Short Author's Note, guise.

Well, first off… Hello. It's been awhile. Things have happened. Grammar has improved, thanks to Homestuck, by the way. Author has changed, etc. Um, well. Let's see…where do I begin? Right, well… Addressing many of the reviews on how my writing was or the pairings that I wrote about, you do have to understand that these stories were written…like, three years ago.

Grammar was shit and even though I was a pretty good writer, it still sucked. Moving on to something adjacent to this point, I've been thinking of rewriting a lot of my stories. Uhhh, it is just because I find that my old stories do suck shit and I feel the need to redeem myself.

Upon that, I find myself trying to decide which stories to rewrite. It would be great for some input if I still have any fans out there. Which, I doubt because I haven't updated anything in…two years?

Ahahaha~ What junior, senior, and college do to you, mayne. Anyway, shoot me a PM or a review or something. That'd be great. For all you Tumblrs out there, you can contact me through my RP blog: .com. Cool beans.

~Rain-Chan


	4. Rewritten

A/N: This story was rewritten and can be found on my profile. It will be the same title and the word "Rewritten" next to it.

;3

~Rain-Chan


End file.
